


Informed Consent

by Westbrook



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussion of Mind Rape, Fix Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westbrook/pseuds/Westbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't I have a right to make a decision about my future, Doctor? Don't I get a choice in whether or not I want to live or die?"</p><p>A Journey's End AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Informed Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first-ever Doctor Who fanfic, so please be gentle with me. 
> 
> This idea emerged as the brain child of a discussion I had with a fellow friend and fan as to how the Doctor's actions could be portrayed in a different light. This was one of the scenes which I thought could be differently handled, and it went from there. 
> 
> I'm not really a fan of the title, but I can't think of anything else at the moment. If you've got a good idea, let me know and I'll make sure to credit you after I shamelessly take it. ;)
> 
> Comments, corrections, etc., are always appreciated! I will make an effort to respond to them as promptly as possible. 
> 
> I really hope that you enjoy reading this!

The Doctor's hands were shaking. 

This was, as far as he could remember (And he could remember so, so, _so_ much), was something of a first, unusual in a life as long (Too long) as his. 

His hands hadn't shook at all when he first stole the TARDIS that he currently sat in, and ran away from his own people to see the Universe that they were supposed to guard (But somehow that mandate to watch and guard had turned to stagnation, the need for non-interference in the affairs of the so-called " _lesser species_ "-and how arrogant was that, to call all of these brilliant, beautiful, wonderful people lesser?-had become an unwillingness to learn, to consider the chance to grow, and ultimately it had been twisted into a desire to rule, to madness, until it had to be stopped). 

The Doctor's hands hadn't shook when he had locked his own granddaughter out of the TARDIS, stating that it was for her own good, that she would be so much happier with her young man, rather than just following her silly grandfather around in a battered old TARDIS gallivanting around the universe; he'd been calm as could be then. They hadn't shook when he'd faced the Time Lords in his fourth incarnation, or when he'd lost Adric (Prideful, stubborn, arrogant, stupid-and-brilliant Adric who sometimes reminded the Doctor of himself) in his fifth incarnation, or when he'd lost Peri in his sixth. His hands had not shaken when he'd stepped forward to absorb the Time Vortex and dispel the Bad Wolf in his previous life, or when he'd placed his hand on a wall in Torchwood London, or burnt up a star to say good-bye to Rose Tyler. 

Hell, to be completely and utterly honest, even when the Doctor's eighth life had died, and returned to drink of the potion of the Sisters of Karn, to regenerate anew and to break a promise, his hands weren't shaking. Not even when he ( _Not you, not the Doctor, the other one, the shameful one, **the Warrior**_ , part of his mind whispered, shying away from the act and the man who performed it even now), had pressed the button of the Moment, the button that ended the Time War, sealing the whole of the events away into a Time-Lock......

The button that had killed his entire race.........even then his (the other's) hands had not shook. 

But now, the Doctor's hands were shaking, and he focused all of his attention on them. 

Because it was so much easier to look at them then at the body of Donna Noble lying on the floor of the TARDIS a few feet away.


End file.
